Digipedi
Digipedi (디지페디; or Digital Pedicure) is a video production company founded by Seong Won-mo and Park Sang-woo, known for directing and producing music videos for artists such as Orange Caramel, Lovelyz, and Ladies' Code. Works ;2007 * Dynamic Duo - "Complex" ;2008 * Bizniz - "So Sick" * Buga Kingz - "Siren" * Clazziquai Project - "Beat in Love" * Clazziquai Project - "Flea" * Clazziquai Project - "Love Again" * My Aunt Mary - "Blue Tinware Scooter" * Shin Seung-hun- "Turn on the Radio" * Untouchable feat. Song Jieun - "Give You Everything" * W & Whale - "R.P.G Shine" ;2009 * Jo Kwon & Whale - "Dunk Shoot" * Lee Seung-hwan - "Good Day 2" * Loveholics feat. Shin Min-a - "Miracle Blue" * MC Sniper & Outsider feat. Horan - "Heart Disease" * Smoky J - "Player" * W & Whale - "High School Sensation" ;2010 * Double K - "Favorite Music" * Lee Juck - With You * Soul Dive & FPM - "L.I.E (Love Is Everywhere)" * YB & RRM - "Sneakers" ;2011 * Kim Hyung-jun - "Oh! Ah!" * Kim Yeo-hee - "Half" * Eluphant - "Kidult" * Re:Plus - "Let the Story Tell" * Re:Plus - "New Age of Beats" * Rude Paper - "Radio" * Soul Dive - "Bad Habit" * Thomas Cook - "I Am Nothing at All" * W & Whale - "Break It Down" ;2012 * Baechigi - "Two Mari" * Buga Kingz - "Don't Go" * Busker Busker - "Cherry Blossom Ending" * Clazzi feat. Yi Sung-yol - "Love & Hate" * Hello Venus - "What Are You Doing Today?" * Kero One feat. Esna - "Fast Life" * Orange Caramel - "Lipstick" * John Park - "Falling" * Primary feat. Zion.T & Gaeko - "See Through" * Seo In-young - "Anymore" ;2013 * A-JAX - "Insane" * A-JAX - "Snake" * B1A4 - "What's Happening" * Cheeze - "Mango" * Double K feat. Lee Michelle - "Rewind" * Icon - "Rockstar" * IU - "Monday Afternoon" * Jinbo - "Be My Friend" * Jinbo - "Cops Come Knock" * Jinbo - "Fantasy" * KK - "Boys Be..." * Ladies' Code - "Hate You" * Ladies' Code - "Pretty Pretty" * Lim Kim feat. Swings - "Voice" * Lim Kim - "Goodbye 20" * Loco feat. Narae of Spica - "Take Care" * John Park - "Baby" * Shinee - "Dream Girl" * Shin Seung-hun - "Sorry" * Soyou & Mad Clown - "Stupid in Love" * Swings - "A Real Lady" * Swings feat. Seo In-guk - "Would You?" * Zion.T feat. Gaeko - "Babay" ;2014 * Apink - "Mr. Chu" * Beenzino - "How Do I Look" * Boys Republic - "Video Game" * Cherry Filter - "Andromeda" * Crucial Star feat. Sojin of Girl's Day - "Three Things I Want to Give to You" * Epik High - "Born Hater" * EXID - "Up & Down" * FIESTAR - "One More" * Jun. K - "No Love" * Kim Yeon-woo feat. Kyung of Block B - "Move" * Ladies' Code - "Kiss Kiss" * Lee Min-woo - "Taxi" * Lovelyz - "Candy Jelly Love" * Lovelyz - "Good Night Like Yesterday" * Orange Caramel - "Catallena" * Orange Caramel - "My Copycat" * John Park - "U" * Lena Park feat. Verbal Jint - "Sweet" (Brand New Mix) * Rainbow Blaxx - "Cha Cha" * Seo In-guk - "Bomtanaba" * Topp Dogg - "Annie" * Wax - "Fly High" * Wax - "Just Leave" * Wings - "Hair Short" * Yoon Hyun-sang with IU - "When Would It Be" ;2015 * ANDY - "Puppy Love" * APRIL - "Dream Candy" * Beenzino - "Break" * EXID - "Hot Pink" * Giriboy feat. Shin Jisu - "Back and Forth 30 min" * Infinite - "Bad" * Jinusean - "Tell Me One More Time" * Kara - "Cupid" * Lim Kim - "Awoo" * Lizzy - "Not an Easy Girl" * Lovelyz - "Hi~" * Lovelyz - "Shooting Star" * Lovelyz - "Ah-Choo" * Lovelyz - "For You" * MAMAMOO - "Ahh Oop!" * Norazo - "Ni Paljaya" * Primary - "Mannequin" * Primary feat. Lena Park - "Hello" * PSY - "Daddy" * PSY - "Napal Baji" * San E feat. Baek Ye-rin of 15& - "Me You" * SEVENTEEN & Ailee - "Q&A" * Stellar - "Vibrato" * Zion.T - "Eat" ;2016 * Beenzino - "Life In Color" * CocoSori - "Dark Circle" * Giriboy feat. BrotherSu - "Hogu" * HaSeul - "Let Me In" * Heize feat. DEAN - "Shut Up & Groove" * Heize - "Star" * HyunJin - "Around You" * I.O.I - "Very Very Very" * J.Y Park feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yuen, Jimin Park - "Fire" * Ladies' Code - "The Rain" * Lee Hi - "My Star" * LOONA - "The Carol" * Lovelyz - "Destiny" * MC Gree - "Dangerous" * OH MY GIRL - "Liar Liar" * OH MY GIRL - "Windy Day" * Stellar - "Sting" * Stellar - "Crying" * WINNER - "Sentimental" * XIA feat. The Quiett, Auotmatic - "Rock The World" * Zico - "I Am You, You Are Me" ;2017 * Dreamcatcher - "Chase Me" * Girl's Day - "I'll Be Yours" * gugudan - "A Girl Like Me" * Jun. K - "No Shadow" * LOONA 1/3 - "Love & Live" * Lovelyz - "WoW" * Yang Hee Eun & AKMU - "The Tree" * YeoJin - "Kiss Later" * ViVi - "Everyday I Love You" (feat. HaSeul), "Everyday I Need You" (feat. JinSoul) * LOONA 1/3 - "Sonatine", "Rain 51Dd" * Kim Lip - "Eclipse" * JinSoul - "Singing in the rain" * Choerry - "Love Cherry Motion" * LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE - "Girl Front", "Loonatic", "Sweet Crazy Love" * Yves - "new" * LOONA - "The Carol 2.0" * Chuu - "Heart Attack" ;2018 * Go Won - "One & Only" * Olivia Hye - "Egoist" * LOONA yyxy - "love4eva" * LOONA - "favOriTe", "Hi High" ;2019 * LOONA - "Butterfly" * Yukika - "Neon" * TXT - "Nap of a star" Official links * Facebook Category:Companies Category:Video production companies Category:Music video producers